


a awkward meeting

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark Web, F/M, Gen, M/M, This is Rare Pair, dark and bing forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Bing meets some new people.





	a awkward meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with the ship.

Things Dark has learned. Bing cannot be woken up when he is charging until the plug is removed or he is fully charged. Dark’s knowledge has really come in handy for the pair now on either side of Bing. They didn’t even know what caused this, but that didn’t matter they still had a chain connecting them.

“Damien what the fuck did you do?” Celine hisses covering her naked form looking over to her brother.

Damien looks away as he sits up clearly embarrassed and confused as she is. “How should I know Celine? We’re still connected if you haven’t noticed.” The former mayor bites his lip looking down at the android. “What are we going to do, that demon isn’t here at the moment, and Bing will be waking up soon.”

Celine’s thoughts come to a halt. She forgot about the sweet Bing I’m their bed. “He was bound to find out eventually Damien. Besides I really want to talk with him face to face. He’s so cute, and innocent.”

“Celine I don’t think this is a good idea.” Damien frowns.

“You worry too much brother, this will be fine.” Celine smiles brushing the hair out of Bing’s face.

Bing was the only thing the pair could agree on. They loved the boy much more then the demon ever could… well that’s what they thought anyways. The colorful android who could never know his own self worth was like a diamond in the rough to them priceless, and amazing.

……

Bing powered on to a empty bed. This wasn’t unusually because Dark normally like to get a lot done in the morning to lead to free nights. Bing didn’t mind because it meant he could surprise Dark today by dressing up in a suit for the first time. He laughed to himself. Dsrk will be so surprised…. he really hoped Dark would like it.

A message from Oliver popped up in front of his eyes. “Dark is split at the moment…… you probably knew that Bing, but they want to see you.”

Confusion filled the android as he finished straighten out his suit. “Bro what are you talking about? I just finished charging.” Bing quickly sends back.

A message pops up immeditally giving a lengthy detail message about what happened from blue. Oliver added emojis which made Bing smile.

Well Bing knew Dark had two people inside him…. he guessed he will meet them now. He needed to make a good first impression.

But what if they didn’t like him? What if they hated the suit? What if they hated androids? What if….

Bing was in full panic mode and his systems were overheating. He needed to calm down.

Just relax Bing Dark will be back. He promised remember. Just get through this. Just breath even though you’re a android who doesn’t breathe it’s the thought that counts.

……..

“How many time must we do this Celine, this was your fault.” Damien growled under his breath getting to his last nerve with his sister.

“Oh please Damien, it’s your own fault your so weak.” Celine stops for a moment about to continue when the chain between the pair snag and pull them closer together giving off a dark glow.

So the demon Dark is the chain…. why would he do this? Damien thought to himself as he looked to his sister who came to the same conclusion.

They sat across from each other at the kitchen table the tension is so strong that even the googles had to leave. Wilford isn’t going in the room with a ten foot pole, he accidentally said he give his heart to Celine and now Bim refuses to talk to him.

A soft mechanical whirl averted Damien’s focus from breakfast, and he looked at awe at Bing.

“Uh hey dude I know Oliver told me that Dark split in two, but uh I really wanted to show how the suit fit me….. this was stupid sorry dude welcome to ego inc.” Bing looks down clearly embarrassed and ashamed.

Damien’s face breaks out in a red blush as a blue aura nearly encases the entire room. “H-hello Bing….. oh fuck me you’re cute.” He squeaks out.

Bing let’s out a mechanical error sound as Celine turns and makes a suggestive movement at him. “Oh….OH you two must be…. ah sorry dudes.” Bing looks away embarrassed. “Guess that’s what happens when you’re a defect like me can’t figure out basic things.”

A red and blue aura mix filling up the whole room as the pair quickly rush over to tackle the android to the ground.

“Oh my lovely Bing I would rather die then hear those words from your lips.” Celine whispers in Bing’s ear.

“We are here for you my sweet love.” Damien whispers in the other.

Bing gets up quickly picking up the pair like they were feathers. “T-thanks uh I need to go.” The android quickly runs out of the room leaving a lovestruck pair.

……..

Bing was removing the suit putting back on his casual clothes back in the room he shared with Dark… he guessed now Celine and Damien. He missed his Dark. He just wanted his lover back. He didn’t know those two. They seemed nice, but …… he shook his head.

“Bing there you are we’ve been meaning to speak with you in private.” The woman Celine spoke up as she entered with Damien behind. Bing noticed they were chained together.

“Sorry for my comments earlier they were out of line. We’re practically strangers… you know the demon we merely watched from the sidelines.” Damien stops watching Bing hold up his hand.

“Wait you watch everything?” Bing asks curious nervousness filled his voice.

“Of course my sweet. We reside inside Dark we see, feel, hear, touch,… and taste whe he does.” Celine says with a smile.

“Celine… please you’re making him nervous.” Damien hisses at his sister.

Bing let’s out a mechanical whirl of a artificial breath. “Oh fuck me dude…. thank God I thought Dark just gave you guys a run down.” Bing laughs a bit making the cold Celine blush.

They end up talking for hours easing the timid android into relaxing into the pair.

“So Wilford wasn’t always crazy I guess….. and it was Celine’s fault.” Bing emits a hologram playing out what he was told.

“Basically my sister was using everyone.” Damien frowns but bites back a insult as bing looks up at him the black and orange eyes melt his anger away.

“Well yeah I regret things now since I’m trapped by a demon… but I’m glad I am now since I’ve met you Bing.” Celine smiles at Bing.

Bing blushes at the pair. “Bro I’m going to fritz if you two keep at this.” Bimg whines not really meaning it as he snuggles in between the pair. “I won’t do anything with you two yet not until I get the ok from Dark…. but I’m happy we got to meet.”

Before the pair could respond the chain lulls dragging the two together and Dark appears on top of Bing. “Maybe your birthday my little sparkplug well do some special stuff with them. By the way you look absolutely stunning in that suit my love.”

Bing’s eyes glitch, and his face glows bright orange. “D-Dark please it’s the afternoon……”

“Why Bing has that stopped us before? My love I just couldn’t let them have you while I just watched.” Dark purred as Bing squirmed under him.

“Dark you’re so needy… thank you.” Bing smiles as Dark embraces Bing in a cuddle.

“No work today my love my only focus is on you.” Dark hums against Bing’s ear jealously of the own people stuck in his mind can be heard as he spoke.

Bing stifles back a laugh. “Thank you Dark but you shouldn’t be jealous of yourself.”

“Oh hush my love I can be jealous of anyone who holds you that isn’t me.” Dark retorts as he watches Bing smile.


End file.
